RWBY Creepy Pasta: The Headmaster
by Riomu
Summary: What happened to the missing teacher and student? Find out what happened and why only one person knows.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Yang's team, along with Team JNPR, looked for Blake all over Beacon for an hour after the first call, not telling the school's officials afraid to get Blake into trouble. However, when she received the second call, Yang couldn't take it anymore and went to the school guards. Before disturbing the Headmaster's sleep, they made another sweep of the school and its immediate surroundings which took around an hour and a half more. When they did not find her, the headmaster had to know. He was not in his room however.

When they went to his office, he was sitting on the chair, closing the window behind his desk. A trash bag was beside the desk and he had a band aid on his cheek. The band aid was the only thing out of the ordinary, though. His glasses, hair and clothes looked pristine. When notified about the call, all the headmaster said was that Glynda had taken Blake on a special mission outside of the school. If the huntresses did not contact again in 48 hours, a search party would be dispatched.

The endless waiting game began.

*The following story is based on the web-series called RWBY made by Roosterteeth.

*Beacon is a highschool training huntsmen and huntresses; people who fight monsters called Grimm. At the school, every student is part of a team composed of four people.

*Team RWBY's members are Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, our protagonist Blake Belladona and her partner Yang Xiao Long.

*Team JNPR is composed of Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Ren Lie.

*A faunus is half human and half animal. The protagonist has cat ears and night vision.


	2. Chapter 1

A week before the tournament starts, Blake tries to stay awake in an elevator. Her cellphone says it is 1:15 in the morning. She should definitely still be asleep. However, it was her turn to give in Team RWBY's weekly report.

Of course, those reports had to be turned at a normal hour, but her team, along with Team JNPR, had gotten distracted in exhausting fun competitions. After taking a bath, she fell asleep and now she's here. Awake in the middle of the night because of her irresponsibility. _Great going, Blake._

Luckily, the office should be empty, and there would be no mishaps.

The elevator stops and before opening she hears voices too muffled to discern. It opens and lightly stops through the doors, stopping as soon as she's out of the elevator. In the lighted office she sees Professor Glynda patting Professor Ozpin's shoulder. They haven't noticed her.

As Blake is about to announce herself, she hears what Professor Glynda says and her words stop dead.

"You have to understand even you have your limitations. You also promised long ago you would never time travel again for the risk it brings to humanity."

"I need to go!" The gray haired professor has no glasses this time around –which is an odd sight-, and his brown eyes look off. Ozpin's eyes are too big compared to what they normally look and they are slightly glazed over. "My calculations said they worlds would be aligned today; today is the day to solve everything!"

The blonde mage looks exasperated with untidy hair and tired green eyes, as if she has said the same thing a million times. She tries to separate Ozpin slowly from the mirror Ozpin has been holding tightly onto. "The days the planets align, for some reason, unbalance you mentally. Luckily we have about an hour left of this. Now, I will tell you as I always have: IF you were to go, you could make everything worse and you know it. Calm down, please."

He looks straight at her "Do NOT tell me to calm down!" Glynda ignores him and grabs a mantle to cover up the mirror. "This thing does you no good. It only reminds you of a dark past."

As she covers it, Ozpin screams and pushes her back. "Professor Ozpin!"

"Excuse me." Blake says stepping forward, ready to help somehow, but as the mage looks over to Blake, in one swift move Ozpin grabs Glynda and turns her head fast to a horrible angle. Then, Professor Glynda's body is on the floor, unmoving.

Blake gasps and runs a few steps, but stops realizing it would be useless. She knows she cannot help her professor now, but is too dumbfounded to analyze what she just saw. Meanwhile, Ozpin throws to the floor the mantle that was half covering the mirror. "I will do this. I have to succeed. Then, I can save the world from the evils that want to take over"

Blake looks over to the headmaster, who is just staring intently at himself in the mirror; waiting. Waiting for… Blake doesn't know and she finds herself speaking, unable to stop herself, "What have you done!? The professor… your friend, Glynda Goodwitch, why did you do this!"

Ozpin looks at Blake through the mirror as if noticing her for the first time, "What are you doing here? Why are you interrupting me? You are trying to stop me too! My own people are all conspiring against me!"

"What?", Blake says trying to make sense of what the headmaster is saying, of what is happening. Too late does she realize that Ozpin was after her. He grabs her by the scarf, throwing her against a side table. "You will not get in my way. No one will get in my way again."

As Blake is getting up, ignoring the throbbing ribs and right elbow, she tries to reason with the unstable professor. "Headmaster, I have no idea what you are saying. What is happening to you? You need help". She touches her Gambol Shroud, about to use it, but refuses to use her weapon against her professor.

As he grabs his head and rumples his hair as a kid in a tamtrum would, he screams "I do NOT need help, I need everyone out of my way!". Suddendly he stops and looks at Blake, whispering "I need you. Out. Of. My. Way." He jumps toward her to grab a dust clone Blake left behind with her semblance. She runs to the closed elevator, pressing the button repeatedly. She runs into the office and goes behind his desk as Ozpin comes after her again, noticing his slight limp. She takes out her cellphone and desperately tries calling her partner. _Pick up, Yang!_

In the bedroom, the blonde haired girl's cellphone is vibrating somewhere on her bedsheets. Yang wakes up, lazily looks for the cellphone and stares at the display. "Blake?" She looks at the bunk bed below to find it empty. She doesn't have a chance to pick up. She calls back, "Hey, where are you?"

"Yang! You have to come now! Professor Glynda is… and Ozpin-" Something hits her forehead hard and falls to the floor, the battery coming out of the cellphone. _What was that? Ozpin was too far away_. As she gets up, craddling her head and fighting against the dizziness, Ozpin grabs her and starts choking her with a cane. "A coffee mug isn't just for coffee. Now, if you would just stop existing, I can go back to... bussiness."

"Stop…", but she knows he won't find reason. She reaches her sword but he tightens his grip. So, she does the only thing she can. With all the strength she has left, she jumps and pushes against the headmaster's table, knocking him to the wall. Without stopping, she headbutts the headmaster and grabs her Gambol Shroud, subsequently cutting his leg. As she runs to the elevator, though, he makes her trip with his cane.

The force of the fall rocks her head so bad, she feels it will explode. Her vision doubles but she refuses to give in.

"Ah, you will regret that" Ozpin gets up ignoring his cut but limping worse. He jumps over her but as he tries to dodge a desperate attack from Blake, his leg gives in and falls to his knees almost on top of her, making her cut his face. She doesn't stop there though. She takes one leg from under him and kicks him in the chest making him fly backwards and onto the mirror. Ozpin's eyes open slowly. While on his knees he looks back at the broken mirror and makes such a strangled scream that even Blake freezes. "No. The mirror… MY MIRROR! My past... How will I fix the past now? No"

That's when through the steady forming headache, Blake gets an idea of what is happening. Professor Glynda said he becomes unstable some days, and it's not the first time she has seen him acting oddly. The day her and the new students arrived, he was off, although certainly not crazy, as he is now. Ozpin also mentioned time travel, so he can travel through time. But for some reason he culdn't. He needs the mirror too, which is now destroyed.

She has heard of many types of semblances, but time travel is out of this world.

"A time travel semblance? That is insane"

Ozpin turns around. Blake notices he threw a sharp piece of mirror when it's already logged on her chest.

"You ruined everything! You killed humanity but you will be the first to die"

Blood tries to breathe but blood comes out of her mouth. Ozpin grabs her by the hair when she starts crawling towards the elevator and drags her to a floor to ceiling window, still pouting about how she had ruined humanity and how he had to find another way. As he was about to grab Blake, something grabs his attention; Glynda's body. "I have to take the garbage out"

While he's looking for Glynda's body, Blake reaches the cellphone close by. Ozpin throws Glynda's body out. After putting the battery back, she wait until it turns on. Ozpin starts again with her gibberish, rubbing his hair roughly. Cellphone is up again, a bunch of texts come up and she calls Yang again. "Blake! What happened? Where are you!" "I'm-" Blake coughs up more blood, "Yang… goodbye" Ozpin grabs the cellphone and throws it out the window, along with Yang's desperate voice. She can't hold on and as Ozpin grabs her, she closes her eyes and falls to oblivion. _Goodbye._

No one heard from them the teacher or student ever again.


End file.
